


Letters

by Kathleen_719



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 忒修斯X纽特骨科好吃！！看完神奇动物之后很ship这对兄弟啊，不写点什么的话脑海里总是记挂，都不能好好写其他文了。私设算我的，有什么背景错误的话请一概无视吧。





	Letters

信  
　  
　01  
　纽特总会收到哥哥忒修斯的来信。  
　斯卡曼德家族的猫头鹰在寻找年幼主人藏身处这点上有着无与伦比的实力，无论他是身处欧洲隐秘火山的某个洞穴内，还是远隔重洋在某个蔚蓝深海的岛屿中。甚至纽特一度怀疑，自家的猫头鹰其实不是猫头鹰，而是一种神似猫头鹰的未知神奇动物。  
　扯远了。  
　反正，纽特总会收到哥哥忒修斯的来信。  
　  
　02  
　哥哥的来信大致可以分为两种类型。  
　第一种在纽特看来是没什么“营养”的信笺，或长或短，都是告诫弟弟不要又“知法犯法”——当然，与其说告诫还不如说是提前告知魔法部又要来找他麻烦了，但是不要担心，他这个做哥哥的可以摆平。  
　这种信除了告诫外，忒修斯有时会写一两句自己的工作和生活，不多，不会涉及工作机密，但是纽特总能通过信拼凑出哥哥意气风发的样子。  
　通常此时纽特·斯卡曼德先生都会垂下眼睛，抚摸他的神器宝贝们。  
　旁人一直以为活在哥哥耀眼光芒下的纽特经常低垂眉眼是躲避哥哥的光彩；没人知道其实纽特不愿别人看见自己流露出来的小小的自豪——为哥哥而自豪。  
　第二种是催他回家的信。每逢重要节日前夕，例如复活节、圣诞节、母亲生日、纽特的生日、忒修斯自己的生日等等适合一家团聚的日子，哥哥的信总会如期而至。  
　当然，忒修斯也清楚纽特的性格，说好听是害羞说不好听是社交恐惧，所以出席人数更多的其余家族聚会，哥哥是不会打扰弟弟的。  
　至于纽特会不会回去，忒修斯倒是不太在意——不是因为没所谓，而是已经打定主意，倔强的弟弟不会出现。所以当纽特如约回家来时，忒修斯会觉得是梅林保佑，开心不已；纽特真的不回来，忒修斯虽然还是会失望但总能克服。  
　  
　03  
　纽特对忒修斯的感情很复杂。  
　不过哪一对兄弟之间的感情不复杂呢？  
　况且他们之间隔着八岁的距离。  
　性格与所选择的职业生涯更是天渊之别。  
　但是，如果抛开所有细节只问爱与恨的话，问题无疑变得简单。  
　纽特·斯卡曼德爱忒修斯·斯卡曼德。  
　正如忒修斯·斯卡曼德爱纽特·斯卡曼德。  
　  
　04  
　八岁的年龄差距，曾经让两兄弟的关系遥不可及。  
　当纽特刚懂事时候，忒修斯已经是霍格沃茨学校的学生了。兄弟相见的日子就只有寒暑假那短短的几十天。身为优秀学生，又是青少年，忒修斯当然不可能跟弟弟玩什么儿童游戏。而哥哥的课本与作业，在纽特看来根本就是厚重无趣的砖头。  
　印证他们兄弟关系的除了相同的姓氏就只有晚上同卧室而睡这点了。  
　只有在晚上，忒修斯才会为朗读年幼的弟弟所选择的童话书。  
　每次书本涉及神奇异兽描写内容的，总会格外吸引纽特的注意力。他会努力睁大已有睡意的水灵眼睛看着哥哥，然后兴奋得久久不能进睡。  
　忒修斯一开始犯了难。  
　念书是为了哄弟弟睡觉，这越念越精神可是有违初衷啊。但是看着纽特用闪亮亮的眼睛盯着自己看时，这个做哥哥的又如何忍心不朗读弟弟喜欢的故事呢？  
　但是纽特需要睡觉啊！  
　最后，忒修斯想出了好办法。  
　他把睡美人的童话倒过来说。  
　睡美人不是因为亲吻而醒来，而是因为亲吻而去睡觉的。  
　“所以，纽特你要乖乖睡觉哦。”  
　忒修斯在弟弟额头亲吻了一下。哦，他真爱这种感觉。纽特软乎乎的脸蛋，还带着甜甜的香味，真是个可爱的弟弟。  
　而纽特得到亲吻后便乖乖地闭上眼睛，努力让自己睡去。他想着，只要睡得够快，哥哥明晚还会给他一个魔法的吻。  
　  
　05  
　八岁的年龄差距是孤独的代名词。  
　等纽特踏上与哥哥一样的上学轨迹时候，忒修斯已经毕业离开了。  
　只有沉浸在自己建造出来的隔离圈里，只有沉浸在发现或照顾不可思议的生物时，纽特才感到自如。  
　但是偶然，漫步在古老的霍格沃茨校园里，小斯卡曼德先生也会想知道，这条路哥哥有否走过；上黑魔法防御术课程时，博格特面对忒修斯时又会幻化成什么样子。  
　  
　06  
　纽特是斯卡曼德家族中第一个被霍格沃茨学校开除的。  
　纽特并不以此为荣。  
　提着行李孤零零站在火车站站台时，他看见了来迎接他的忒修斯。  
　那时候，忒修斯已经是魔法部的一名傲罗了。  
　他不应该有空出现在傍晚伦敦熙熙攘攘却又倍感孤寂的车站。  
　纽特看见哥哥紧皱的眉头。  
　他心下了然。  
　如此优秀的哥哥，怎么会喜欢容忍顽劣的弟弟呢。  
　纽特低着头，静静站在那里。  
　如果可以，他希望可以念一个快速消失的咒语来逃避哥哥的责备。  
　可惜纽特不能这样做，他还是个未成年巫师呢。  
　  
　07  
　纽特低着头，只看见黑色的皮鞋停在自己面前。  
　下一秒，忒修斯有力的双臂就抱住了纽特。  
　哥哥的怀抱温暖如火。  
　闯了祸的弟弟僵直身子，动也不敢动，同时头脑一片混乱。  
　为什么，哥哥会拥抱我？  
　“纽特……唉，纽特。”  
　忒修斯没有说什么，只是轻轻叫了两声弟弟的名字，透着无奈。  
　知道哥哥没有生气后，纽特才敢移动僵硬的手臂。  
　  
　08  
　一战爆发。  
　战时，纽特是魔法部的一个微不足道的小员工，每日面对的就是他最害怕的朝九晚五案头工作。  
　无聊，日复一日，毫无激情。  
　而忒修斯，他的哥哥，则必须奔赴战场。  
　纽特不知道战争是怎样的，他所有的知识都来自报纸上的描绘。  
　及猫头鹰送来的，哥哥写于战场上的信笺。  
　收信，是纽特每天上班最大的期待。  
　忒修斯捎来的每封信都不长，大抵是报平安。偶尔一封长一点的，才会涉及一些欧洲其他地方的风土人情，大概知道弟弟会喜欢这些。  
　从忒修斯的信中不太感受到战争的残酷。  
　然而只要参照报纸上的新闻，纽特就能明白，哥哥的这些短信是怎样的分量。  
　  
　09  
　“亲爱的纽特：  
　我现在站在佛兰德斯原野上给你写信。  
　这是我第一次见到如此多的虞美人，漫山遍野的红，红得如此鲜艳，宛如一片红色的海洋。我原本想写宛如一片血色海洋，但是，我不能，也不应该这样写。  
　纽特，如果战争结束，你应该要来看一眼和平的佛兰德斯原野。  
　相信你会喜欢的。  
　希望那时我能在你身旁。  
　爱你的，忒修斯。”  
　  
　10  
　年月流逝，一战结束。  
　忒修斯成为魔法部闻名的战争英雄，傲罗的职业前途一片光明。  
　纽特终于辞去朝九晚五的工作，接受出版社的邀约去撰写《神奇动物在哪里》，并为了搜集资料而四处旅行。  
　虽然看上去两兄弟的职业选择令他们的关系将渐行渐远，但实际上纽特却觉得离哥哥更近。  
　八岁的年龄差距现在看来只是跨越一步，就能克服的距离。  
　纽特一点都不担心会和忒修斯失去联系，反正斯卡曼德家族的猫头鹰会找到他。  
　  
　11  
　然而，从巴黎事件到现在整整两个月过去了，忒修斯都没给纽特寄一封信。  
　纽特一开始不在意，认为经历了失去莉塔的打击，哥哥需要独处的时间和空间，整理收拾心情。  
　纽特当然也爱莉塔。她是他的初恋、朋友、嫂子和亲人。  
　莉塔那个凄楚、留恋却又坚定的眼神，纽特现在仍然记忆犹新。他相信哥哥也一样会刻骨铭心——哥哥是爱莉塔的，不然怎么会在战场上失神，忘记战斗的架势？  
　纽特失去了莉塔，但他绝对不能失去忒修斯，失去哥哥。  
　所以他赶过去，抱着哥哥用移形换影魔法一并逃走。  
　所以在蓝火终于被万咒皆终消灭后，他过去拥抱落寞的哥哥——用忒修斯的方法安慰忒修斯。  
　然而以纽特对忒修斯的了解，即便是悼念亡妻，哥哥也断不会不跟自己联络，断不会不写信的。  
　所以，第一个月过后，纽特开始担心，忒修斯是不是在执行傲罗任务中有何不测了。  
　担心，却无计可施。  
　纽特在魔法部的关系就只有哥哥，他上哪里打听去？  
　  
　12  
　在担心了一个月零一天之后，纽特再次见到熟悉的猫头鹰身影。  
　“暴风先生”站在窗户旁梳理自己灰白的羽毛，一副好整以暇的模样。  
　“见到你真好，暴风先生。”  
　纽特由衷说道，并且赶忙拿混合果仁给猫头鹰以换取它嘴上叼着的那个信封。  
　当然了，如果“暴风先生”知道小主人私底下曾经怀疑过它是否已经年老不中用，老懵董了以至忘记自己住址的话，怕且它不啄纽特一顿不肯交出信封呢。  
　  
　13  
　信很短，典型的忒修斯风格。  
　信里没过多提及实质性的内容，只说了奥地利的雪山白得纯净，冰川蓝得炫目。  
　最后说，这个周末忒修斯便会回到斯卡曼德庄园，希望到时可以见到纽特。  
　嗯，他，纽特·斯卡曼德可以说什么呢？  
　  
　14  
　当纽特的助手邦蒂高高兴兴来上班时，再一次发现屋中无人。  
　她的雇主，留下一封短信交代该如何照顾哪些神奇动物。  
　除此之外，没其他信息了。  
　邦蒂惆怅地坐在沙发上对着潦草的笔迹发呆。  
　  
　15  
　纽特有好几年没回家了。  
　在敞开的大门前，忒修斯站在那儿，英俊的脸上还残留着受伤的痕迹。  
　但是哥哥的精神很好。  
　纽特得到了一个熟悉的温暖而有力的拥抱。  
　说到底，忒修斯真是一个喜欢抱抱的人呢。  
　弟弟心满意足地想道。  
　  
　——END——


End file.
